LOTM: Decimation S6 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving back at the house before they all sit in the living room) Alex: Alright, now that we're home, we can finally discuss this new....situation we're in. Miles: Okay. Scott: We're all ears Alex. Alex: So, we're out of the fight against Alkorin now. So that's something. Izuku: Yeah. Erin: We are NOT out of the fight! Miles: Erin, you heard your father. He told you not to fight. Erin: Oh really? Well guess what? I don't care! Peter: Oh boy.... Alex: Erin come on, be smart about this. Erin: Ooooooh here come my "older" brother acting like he knows better then me! Alex: Hey! My age has nothing to do with this! Its- Jack: Alex if you think its better to stay out of this fight, you're a moron. Ruby: Yeah, you're leaving your home to die like this! Alex: Oh come on guys, you can clearly see how far up shit creek we are! Scott: This isn't gonna go the way you want it to. Rose: You say that like there's literally NOTHING we can! Scott: Cause there isn't! Lenny: That's not true! We might not be able to beat Alkorin, but we sure as hell are more useful fighting, then sitting around like nothing is wrong! Ian: But guys, this is way bigger than anything we've dealt with before! He's got four of the Stones, he's too tough for us now! Alex: Besides, we've gotta listen to orders. Yang: To hell with orders! We can't let this guy win! Shade: Yeah! Jessica: Guys I'm sorry, but Alex is right. We should stay here. Emily: I knew you'd agree with Alex Jessica... Kyle: Wait... Emily you're telling me you're- Emily: Yeah Kyle. We have to do something. Kyle: But it's not safe Emily! You know that! Emily: And its NOT safe to just sit around either! Its like Lenny said, we might not be able to beat Alkorin but we can still help! Kyle: Well if you're gonna do this, then I'm not gonna help you. Emily: But Kyle, you and I have always been a team! You should be on my side here! Kyle: I thought the same thing. But you seem to think its better to just go off and die! Momo: Guys please let's- Scott: No! We're not just gonna sit here while our team devolves into a bunch of rebellious vigilantes! Weiss: At least we're trying something to help coward! (Jirosoyu then appears behind Weiss and begins to choke her) Jirosoyu: You mind repeating that you pompous bitch?! Ruby: WEISS!! (Suddenly Yang appears next to Scott and grabs his neck) Yang: CALL THAT STUPID SPIRIT OF YOURS OR ELSE!! Scott: Do it, you hurt me I'll break her neck come on! Jirosoyu: Yeah! Foxtrot: Oh man..... Weiss: *Choking* Yang: HOW ABOUT I BREAK YOUR NECK THEN!!? Alex: SCOTT!! THAT'S ENOUGH!! Call of Jiro now! Scott:.....Fine. (Jirosoyu then lets go and reenters Scott's body) Alex: Thank you. Jack: Oh so now this is where we're going?! Erin: Friend against friend huh?! Alex: No it's not like that! Foxtrot: Come on guys, we can't argue like this! Can't we all just be friends? Kyle: Yeah what he said! (Foxtrot then grabs Pearl's hand) Foxtrot: Come on Pearl, can't you see how bad this is getting? Not fighting Alkorin's supposed to be a good thing right? (Pearl looks at Foxtrot before she pulls her hand away from him) Foxtrot: Huh?? Pearl: It's not a good thing Foxtrot. Foxtrot: But....Can't you see how outmatched we are? Pearl: That doesn't mean we can give up! Charlie: Yeah! Foxtrot: Dad! Omega: Hm? Foxtrot: You have to see it right? How bad this is? Omega:...... Foxtrot: Dad? (Omega remains silent as the other Targhul glare at Foxtrot) Foxtrot: Did I....do something wrong? Zulu: Yeah. You wussed out. Foxtrot: What? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts